universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack Potency/Durability
This page is to talk about the calculated attacks and defenses which can be determined on which level that they are sorted to. Summary Though there is an alternative term for this which is Destructive Capacity which is to determine the size the damage caused, or more commonly what type of attack it is, such as City-Buster, Planet-Buster, etc.. While Attack Potency is relatively used for characters‘ attacks the amount of power in an attack despit it’s size and that which they can defeat other people which have calculated DCs and to estimate the scaling to them. This page can even help with the estimate Durability of a character or unit as well when experiencing the attack and still survive and/or keep functioning/fighting. Stat List Other Levels There are other levels above Universe level but that is a different matter of scaling and calcing and discussing entirely, And are too difficult to Scale based on how they work, Since each site has their own versions of higher levels of AP or DC, here are a few that this wikia will follow: * Universe + '''("3-A"): To avoid confusion, the Universal Stat above is for any calc with acceptable high results, While this level is simply being able to effect any and/or all physical matter, radiation and energy in known and unknown spacetime in the universe, observable or otherwise where no spec of energy, gas cloud or matter remains (Even covering the entire volume of Spacetime). * 'High Universe '("High 3-A"): This level involves being able to effect not only being able to destroy all matter and energy in existence but all of Spacetime with every dimensional levels as well not just 3-D, but 4-D as well. (Note that some cases of spacetime abilities would be just hax and not really AP unless described) This may include an actual '''reality that have the properties of an actual universe or timeline that possesses both pasts, presents and futures. ** High Universe +: Are those who are capable of universal creating or destroying or embodying with a higher dimensional level than regular 4-D Universe. * Multiverse ("Tier 2"): This category is for a user or faction with the influence, energy harnessing and/or AP/Durability of taking down more than one Universe at once, which also not only destroys the physical matter, life but also the timeline and dimensional levels too. Though it is difficult to determine the actual definition of multiverse as each verse and our reality are different in either/both opinion or numbers, this following levels should help with that. This may include actual realities that have the properties of an actual universe or timelines that possesses both pasts, presents and futures, this could be within the influence of those who are 4-D all the way up to 5-D users (the “+” symbol would be for any actual calculated number of universes or a higher tier, which is likely note used in this case as it is extremely difficult to measure unless stated) ** Low Multiverse '''("2-C"): This Level is for destroying a more than one Universe, In this case it would be 2-5 Universes for the sake of a small, single digit number of universes for this tier. *** (+'): particular (''Exclusive) certain number of universes in their entirety of existence (Barring from Infinite number because that would be High Multiverse) . This example would be similar to that of Zeno and the 12 Universes (They would likely still be 4-D users, however as high-end 4-D). ** Mid Multiverse '''("2-B"): Or just (Multiverse) This Level is for being able to effect or destroy a number of universes from the Verse's set number of universes to a 1000. *** (+'): This would be set to from a Thousand Universes to any higher finite Universes, that higher in quantity from the standard set of finite universes. This could coincide with 5-D beings who can interact with other possible worlds along the 5-D axis. ** '''High Multiverse '("2-A"): This Level is for beings who are able to effect or destroy universes/realities/timelines that range in infinite. In the standard model of the number of Dimensions, these are for high-end 5-D users. * Complex Multiverse ("1-C"): This Level is for those who can interact, create and/or destroy universes of a higher dimensional state such as 6-D to 10/11-D users. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. **'Low Complex Multiverse level': 6-dimensional characters. **'Complex Multiverse level': 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. **'High Complex Multiverse level': 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. * Hyperverse '''("1-B"): This category is for a user of faction that has influence, energy harnessing and/or AP/Durability of taking on a Universe with a higher dimensional plane of existence, this level is for characters that are any finite number of dimensions higher than the standard 10 or 11 dimensional plane of a normal reality. ** '''NOTE: That there can be a bit of confusion between either 11-D universe as a certain limit, this would warrant discussion in the future, because currently the standard is 4-D for the spacetime continuum, for any verse, including our own, depending on the verse if it is stated that there is extra dimensional limit of space and time but not higher. ** High Hyperverse '''("High' '1-B"): This level is for characters that are infinite dimensional space or Hilbert Space. * '''Outerversal ("1-A"): This category is for a user of faction that has influence, energy harnessing and/or AP/Durability of taking on a Universe That exists totally outside the confines, influence, or laws of physics of any universe or dimensions. * Omniverse '''("Tier 0"): This category is for a user of faction that has influence, energy harnessing and/or AP/Durability of taking on Every single Universe, Dimension, Realm of the respective verse in question. (This one is hard to scale really, so it could be related to one, two or all of the following above. Examples * Human/Athletic = Sling Shot/Human punches (80 - 130 J) * Street = Sword/Spear/Axe/Gun (4.78x10-8 to 1.195x10-6 J) * Room = Tanks (5x10-3 to 2.5x10-1 J) * Small Building = Aircraft (5x10-3 to 2.5x10-1 J) * Building = Battleship Cannon (2.5x10-1 to 2 J) * City-Block = GBU-43/B MOAB (11 Tons) * Town - Little Boy bomb (15 Kiloton) * City = Tsar Bomba (50 Megatons) * Island = Comet Shoemaker–Levy 9, (6 million Megatons) * Moon = Destroying the Moon (29.75 Exatons) * Planet = Destroying Earth (59.44 Zettatons with real results) * Solar System = A merger of two black holes, (5.3e+47 joules) Durability '''Durability is often at times around the same level as Attack Potency/Destructive Capacity, unless it is shown that they cannot withstand said attack. Because logically, the character that achieves a certain amount of energy output either physically or otherwise (that also effects the physical body of the character) must be able to withstand the strain that it puts on them without breaking or sustaining any damage that would be considered fatal. Most Times, stated one time techniques are either too much for the character and it kills them or permanently damages them. Depending on suicide moves, if the process is not instantaneous but has an effect over a long period of time, then it "could" make the character scale, but would require discussion. Durability is the property which guarantees the ability to withstand a certain amount of force. This is not to be confused with endurance; while durability is the ability to withstand damage, endurance is a measure of stamina 'or ability to continue to fight or keep going. * It is important to note that while the two are different, it would be noted that even though there are cases that certain attacks may overcome a character's durability, if they show any visible signs of still being active and capable of fighting, would still likely scale to said character. * And there are some powers such as Immortality, Resurrection, Regeneration, and Resistance/Immunity that would be considered separate from stats as they simply prove the user with means to survive, but if they are combat and/or proven to be tethered to one's stats, that would likely be used as a means of scaling. For the levels/tiers of Durability, they are the same as the Attack Potency/Destructive capacity levels/tiers, see above for info. Depending on the durability feat, some durabilities can be lower than the Attack Potency if they are significantly far away from the epicenter of the attack or is not considered point black where the full percentage of an attack is guarantied. Here are some examples of Durability: *The required durability to withstand being immersed within the heat of the Sun. *The required durability for surviving a fall from low Earth orbit. NOTE * Here is a List of other TNT Equivalent examples. * The “+” symbol is for any calculated result which is higher than the average, of the high end energy level and low end energy level of a particular tier. * Also, since it is very easy to assume that certain statements can mean a lot of things (Ex. "''My blade can cut through anything and everything") does not automatically mean they are universe level, possibly just means they have some sort of durability negation. even the word "'''everything" could be assumed as the universe, but the official definition is all the things of a certain group or class. * Here are the Lists of Calculations to use, for Potential or Kinetic. * For any Universal Feat, if a person gets stronger, it is considered no higher level unless they can show actual feats which would earn a higher, even supposed Multipliers are extremely hyperbolic if they do not destroy multiple universes at once. * here are a few sites for some conventions of mass: ** http://www.kylesconverter.com/mass/ ** https://www.convertunits.com/from/joule/to/exaton+%5Bexplosive%5D * All the showings are based on the real world calculations, for any fictional armies with the same or similar weapons of war can go by those calculations, unless they possess unique features or powers to them that gives them an upgrade or enhancement, or the characters or vehicles survive an attack (if non outlier) goes by oother calculations. * For those who cannot find the means to convert joules to Petatons or higher, here is something simple to help you out: *1 Ton of TNT = 4.184e9 Joules, and for tons to everything else till Petatons: **Kiloton = 1e3 **Megaton = 1e6 **Gigaton = 1e9 **Teraton = 1e12 **Petaton = 1e15 ** and 1 Foe = 10^44 joules = 10^51 ergs (Foe which stands for "fifty-one-ergs") *** A conversion from joules is trivial and it is also compatible with the common scientific prefixes. So when you see terms like "5.5 kilo-Foe", read it as: 5500 Foe or 5.5 x 1047 joules of energy. * Do not confuse Tonne with Ton as they are two different sets of units. 1 Tonne = 1.10231 Ton * Starbuster refers to someone or something that literally destroys a star which can range from Star-Solar System level. * Planetbuster refers to someone or something that literally destroys a planet which can range from Small-Large Planet '''level. * '''Citybuster refers to someone or something that literally destroys a star which can range from Town-City System level. * Life Wipers are characters or weapons that are either close to the AP for either Moon-Planet buster or possesses the hax needed to kill all life on a particular celestial body, though it can be smaller or larger in range depending on circumstances. * The actual depth-dependence of density, inferred from seismic travel times (see Adams–Williamson equation), is given in the Preliminary Reference Earth Model (PREM). https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravitational_binding_energy#cite_note-PREM-4 Using this, the real gravitational binding energy of Earth can be calculated numerically as U = 2.487 x 1032 J. References }} Category:Information Category:Calculation Category:Stats